


That’s not the shape of my heart

by littleshiver



Series: I am machine [26]
Category: I am machine - Fandom
Genre: AU, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleshiver/pseuds/littleshiver
Summary: Вольный перевод эпиграфа: «Если бы я сказал, что люблю тебя, ты бы решил, что что-то здесь не так, но я не человек со множеством лиц, маска, что я ношу — одна-единственная. <...> Я знаю цену искусству войны, но все это мне совершенно не по душе».





	That’s not the shape of my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Вольный перевод эпиграфа: «Если бы я сказал, что люблю тебя, ты бы решил, что что-то здесь не так, но я не человек со множеством лиц, маска, что я ношу — одна-единственная. <...> Я знаю цену искусству войны, но все это мне совершенно не по душе».

And if I told you that I loved you  
You’d maybe think there’s something wrong  
I’m not a man of too many faces  
The mask I wear is one  
<...>  
I know that diamonds mean money for this art  
But that’s not the shape of my heart  
© Sting — Shape of my heart

Рудольф Габсбург — просто полный идиот. Потому что из двух возможных вариантов он выбирает третий. Самый худший.

И его ладони, ложащиеся на загривок Штефана, — на удивление теплые, а дыхание — размеренное.

— В кои-то веки от тебя даже не разит перегаром, — отточенную лучезарную улыбку давно пора использовать для экономии освещения в квартире.

— Заткнись и не выебывайся. И как тебе самому не надоело...

Закономерный ответ «Не могу, привык» закономерно застревает в горле. Вместо него вырывается выстраданное и оттого уже даже не особенно-то и больное:

— Надоело.

Рудольф смотрит Штефану в глаза и впервые в жизни не находится с ответом.

Штефан отводит его руку, небрежно, почти брезгливо, но без резких движений. Он словно в замедленной съемке. Оборачивается спиной, натянуто, — да хоть как-то, просто в оправдание своей репутации, — усмехается и опускает ладони на бедра, подпирая кистями полы пиджака.

Рудольфу чуть ли не впервые в жизни мерещится образ настоящего Штефана за этими многочисленными масками. И он отчаянно боится спугнуть внезапную откровенность неловким словом или неудачным жестом.

— Ну так, может... — начинает он неуверенно и тихо, и делает шаг вперед, осторожно, словно перед опасным зверем, кладет ему ладонь меж сведенных лопаток, но даже тут не давит — лишь слегка прикасается, — может, имеет смысл побыть собой?

Плечи Штефана слегка приподнимаются, стоит ему убрать руки. Напряжение разливается подобно терпкому ликеру, который однажды уже послужил причиной их перемирия. Оно такое же вязкое и холодное. Штефан холодный.

— А с чего ты вообще взял, — начинает он и оборачивается, в глазах — ни капли веселости, в уголках губ — и ни намека на улыбку, — что знаешь, какой я на самом деле?

Штефан одергивает пиджак и скидывает переместившуюся на плечо руку Руди. Они вообще-то одного роста, но Штефан шире в плечах и массивнее по фактуре. Он настолько весь «слишком», что это даже в его внешности.

Руди снова не находится с ответом. Колкий на язык, спонтанный и язвительный Руди молчит под этим взглядом. Ему нечего ответить.

Зато Штефан не лезет за словом в карман:

— Ну, хорошо. Пожалуй, пора расставить точки над «i», раз тебе так нетерпится привлечь меня к ответственности.

Он оставляет паузу повиснуть в воздухе. Неторопливо достает из кармана пальто сигареты и старинную зажигалку, в её ободке Руди насчитывает шестнадцать отверстий. Ага, значит, не реплика. Он отмечает все детали про себя и молчит как удав, даже не шевелится толком, хотя прямого запрета на это и не было.

Штефан опускается в свое любимое кресло, вытягивает ноги в начищенных ботинках и выдыхает дым.

— Открыть окно?

В Рудольфе ни с того ни с сего просыпается жуткий ценитель чистого воздуха (ха!).

— Будь добр.

Штефан словно отмахивает от него, и это ударяет внезапно больнее всего. Руди заебался получать отказы. Заебался.

Оборачиваясь, он уже настолько расстроен и зол одновременно, что единственное, чего ему хочется — это бросить короткое «До вторника» и уйти, кинув куда-то на тумбочку ключи. У Штефана в квартире слишком много полезной мебели. Боже, есть даже ящик для обуви. Привыкший и к куда более роскошным обстановкам Руди тем не менее ценит умение друга найти применение всему и не держать лишнего хлама.

Лишнего в жизни Штефана вообще нет. Разве что...

Эта мысль полосует похлеще самого острого ножа. Но говорить о ней по-прежнему нельзя. О таком вообще нельзя говорить.

Фраза «ты сделал мне больно» обязывает на эмоции. Обязывает тебя их не просто испытывать, но испытывать регулярно. Обязывает тебя чувствовать что-то свыше привычного уровня. Обязывает тебя если не любить, то выделять из толпы других точно. Обязывает.

Руди идиот, но не настолько же.

Он оборачивается, уже абсолютно готовый ко всему. И послать, и простить, и уехать в Зимбабве и взять на воспитание негритенка, пробить скорлупой ореха нижнюю губу и ходить с каучуковыми вставками. Готов признаться.

Штефан смотрит... с любопытством? с легкой улыбкой? с чем? Он выглядит совершенно не так, как обычно. Спокойный и собранный, молчаливый, внимательный, с выцепляющим каждую мелочь взглядом. Он выглядит _другим Штефаном._

Руди оборачивается и не шевелится, потому что его буквально прибивает к полу взглядом. А потом Штефан хлопает по колену рукой, и впервые в его жестах нет и толики издевки. Это лишь прямое указание. Ноги несут сами.

Вообще-то, Штефан предлагает сесть прямо на колени, но Рудольфу хочется иного. Хочется по-настоящему поддаться. Штефан ведь смог? Поэтому он опускается на пол возле обтянутых светлыми брюками ног и обхватывает рукой одно из широко разведенных коленей. Если Штефана и удивляет такая рокировка, то он ею скорее доволен.

Впрочем, и это вскоре совершенно перестает его интересовать. Единственное, что остается важным — смотреть друг друг в глаза. Одним только этим Штефан говорит в разы больше, чем за все годы их плодотворного знакомства.

А затем он начинает говорить.

— Я плохой человек, Руди. Я опасный человек. Я владелец аптек, в которых толкают нелегальные препараты, я наркоторговец и спонсор нескольких притонов. Все мои деньги, богатства и все, чем я зарабатываю на жизнь — все, что ты видишь, — это фальшивка, за которой скрывается отвратительный человек и омерзительные поступки. Я убиваю людей, довожу до самоубийства, я разрушаю семьи и подрываю здоровье нации, я ломаю все, что такие люди как твой отец выстраивают годами, — Штефан захлебывается потоком своих откровений, он говорит это вслух впервые и впервые же по-настоящему осознает, — я ужасный человек, который даже тебя использует для своих целей. — На секунду он тушуется и отводит взгляд. Продолжает говорить все также не глядя: — Вернее, изначально я этого хотел. Воспользоваться тобой и добраться до верхушки компании твоего отца.

Он вздыхает, сжимает пальцами правой руки переносицу, словно человек, только что снявший очки. Розовые очки с реальности молоденького паренька, которого вдруг не захотелось продолжать обманывать. Который может стать лучше, чем все, кого Штефан знает.

— Я обманывал тебя и подсыпал наркотики, я подсадил тебя на десцидол, с которого ты уже едва ли сможешь слезть сам, я травил тебя.

Один судорожных вздох.

— Я подкидывал тебе идеи, которые были выгодны мне. Я сотрудничал с теми, кто потом смог бы на тебя повлиять, подмять под себя.

Второй вздох.

— Я планировал отравить тебя, если дело не выгорит.

Третий вздох.

— У меня был идеальный план, который мог бы пройти без запинки даже с учетом твоей извечной нестабильности. — Он усмехается и закрывает лицо руками. И последнее выталкивает-выплевывает изо рта уже совершенно обессилевший и разбитый. Говорит тихо: — Но я очень сильно ошибся, недооценив тебя.

Рудольф сидит молча, с его стороны вообще нет ни движения, ни звука, даже дыхания не слышно, хотя обычно он сопит хуже паровоза. Хронические насморки — нешуточное дело.

— В чем ты ошибся? — бесстрастно спрашивает Рудольф. Словно секретарь суда или продавец в супермаркете. Словно ему плевать на все вышесказанное. Словно ему нужна только правда, но правда вся, целиком.

Штефан отвешивает себе мысленный подзатыльник и отнимает руки от лица. Мужчина он в конце концов или нет? Должен же он хоть когда-нибудь это сказать? Уж особенно — теперь.

— Ты оказался не богатеньким идиотом, а тем, кто презирает собственные деньги, силы и возможности. Тем, кто не брезгует любой компанией, если в ней собрались интересные люди. Тем, кто знает цену жизни и потому ни во что не ставит бессмысленную её фальсификацию. Ты оказался живым.

Рудольф сдерживает эмоции, это видно по его лицу, он требует правды и принимает её достойно. Но даже тут он не выдерживает и удивленно приподнимает бровь. Не комментирует, но ждет продолжения.

Штефан лишь пожимает плечами.

— Говорят, мы влюбляемся в тех, кем сами хотели бы быть. Несколько лет назад я пытался покончить с собой, а потом сам создавал себя из пепелища. Слепил то, что тебе доводилось видеть каждый день. Но даже за этой маской, и ты все же неправ, маска-то была всего одна, просто очень хорошая, многогранная, даже за её фасадом — я остался собой. И стремился к хоть какому-нибудь совершенству.

Руди усмехается, но смотрит по-прежнему заинтересованно. О внезапных комплиментах он подумает позже. Как и о том, в чем Штефан все-таки нашел силы признаться.

— Совершенство — это ведь не идеал. Это не лучшее из возможного, это лучшее из того, что нравится лично тебе. Я разучился жить, разучился быть живым по-настоящему и был вынужден спрятаться, чтобы преуспеть. Но это не дало мне ни душевного богатства, ни даже мало-мальски ценных связей. Кроме одной. Но к тому моменту, когда я сумел осознать, что со мной происходит, ты уже прочно сидел на таблетках, а я оказался втянут в договор о переделе компании.

Штефан пожимает плечами и впервые смотрит Руди в глаза. Виновато, пристыжено, впервые — честно.

Рудольф опускает взгляд. По-хорошему, ему бы сейчас бутылку коньяка и хорошенько все обдумать, не по-хорошему... а черт бы его разобрал. Когда у него было «по-хорошему»?

— Ты мудак.

Он сначала говорит и только потом понимает, что вслух. И смеется. Больше от нервов, чем по-настоящему. Впрочем, губ Штефана эта улыбка тоже касается. И вина в его глазах, смешанная с толикой веселья окончательно разбивает сомнения.

— Но ты — мой мудак. — Руди поднимается с пола и падает Штефану на колени, вальяжно разваливаясь. — Это все пиздец, конечно, что ты ты описывал, но, если честно, ты не сказал мне ничего нового. Я в курсе, кто ты, чем занимаешься, как влияешь на меня и что творишь за моей спиной. Зато ты воспринимаешь меня серьезно. И ты, прости, если неправильно понял, любишь меня?

Он не оборачивается, чтобы не дай бог не увидеть ответной насмешки. Штефан же, однако, лишь кладет руку ему на талию и притягивает чуть сильнее.

— Свадьбу в июне даже не проси.

Рудольф вздыхает и, впервые за весь вечер, — по-настоящему глубоко. С потрясающей его самого легкостью.

Уткнувшийся носом в правую лопатку Штефан в кои-то веки молчит.

Как теперь жить? Рудольф не знает. Но определенно — по-другому.

_Так-то лучше._


End file.
